The invention pertains to the general field of debris deflecting apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus that when attached to a bridge pillar the apparatus rotates causing debris striking the pillar to be deflected downstream.
Passage over rivers, lakes, oceans and other waterways is usually traversed by means of bridge or a culvert which typically consists of a length of surface that is supported by a plurality of support structures, that are often constructed of concrete, wood or metal. Bridges that traverse a short distance may only require one of two rows of support structures at each end of the bridge, while longer bridges may have support structures along their entire length.
It would be beneficial for all bridges which utilize support structures if there was some means of maintaining the support structures free of any and all debris that may become caught and attached to the support structure. If support structures can be kept debris-free, their life spans can be extended for a significantly longer duration""s.
Attempts have been made to provide some means of removing debris and dumping it back in the water at a non-objectionable location, or to deflect debris from the vulnerable structures by using bumpers, sharp edge pillars, screens upstream of the support structures etc., however, none have been entirely successful and few are in use today.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Taylor in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,804 teaches a traveling water screen unit that has an endless series of interconnected rectangular screens. Each screen has a frame that attaches to links or parallel chains secured by bolts. Debris carried by the flow of water in a channel is intercepted by lower upwardly-moving screens and is removed by backwash sprays from screens approaching an upper drive and in line support within the channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,006 issued to Abel is for an apparatus that incorporates driven elevator chains with blades passing along an inclined conveyor chute and adjoining grate. The apparatus is designed to remove floating and solid materials from a channel in which the gate is positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,415 of Johnson, Jr. discloses a method for removing debris from a free flowing water supply system using a rail that is mounted adjacent to the water supply intake opening. A continuous belt made of chain link mounts around an upper sprocket cylinder and collects debris from the water flowing though the belt. Connectors with lifters move the debris collected on the front side and tilt and dump any debris of excessive weight back into the water. A water pressure jet sprays the remaining debris from the belt back into the water system.
A problem that is relative to pillars and support structures over waterways is that debris collects in front and causes untold damage. This damage may be realized in all cases, regardless of how many different strength materials may be used to construct the support structures. Some pillars are reinforced concrete or metal and stand up to the force of the water flow reasonably well, however, by far the most common and widely used material is wood, usually in a cylindrical shape which by its very nature is weaker and subject to deterioration. A good example of these cylindrical wooden support structures can be seen on piers. The major problem with wooden support structures is that if they break or collapse they could cause substantial damage and/or injuries to persons nearby.
A major cause of support structure failure in any material results from the collection of debris in the water that becomes entangled and attached to the support structures. Whenever debris is collected over an extended period of time, the debris is the cause of severe weakening of the structural integrity of the support. Eventually, the base material becomes so weak that the buttress(es) are incapable of supporting the bridges and they break, thus causing the bridge to collapse. Additionally, the accumulation of debris can cause waterway damming which can result in a rise in the water level which in turn can produce flooding damaging to the environment.
In view of the above disclosure, it is the primary object of the invention to mount a deflector directly in front of the structure in the path of the water current flowing past the structure that diverts the debris around the structure during times of storms or when excessive debris is present in the water flow path.
An important object of the invention is to provide a deflector that does not permit any floating objects to lodge or get wedged in front. This is accomplished by the utilization of a rotatable cylinder that is free to turn by the energy of the current flow. Continual rotation is accomplished by the use of fins that protrude outward and catch the movement of the water. Since the deflector rotation is basically the same as the water velocity, any debris striking the cylinder simply follows its rotational direction along with the flow and bypasses the structure completely.
Another object of the invention is that the cylinders may be located in a fixed position where the water flow is regulated and only occasional debris is accumulated during storms and excessive conditions. Further, the cylinders may be installed on axles that permit the cylinder(s) to slide up and down according to the water level, as they are filled with closed cell foam which allows them to easily float.
Still another object of the invention permits the entire structure to be protected using multiple cylinders that are permanently mounted on the surface and extending along the entire height of the pillar or buttress.
Yet another object of the invention is that the cylinders may be left hollow and fill with water, thus making them neutral in buoyancy, which permits them to protect the structure beneath the water line, thereby eliminating the possibility of catching and retaining green growth and tumbling debris.
A further object of the invention is that a myriad of bracket types may be utilized to mount the cylinder onto the structure according to the actual usage and specific problems of the application.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.